


You Come Here Often?

by Sam4265



Series: Jaydick Prompts [5]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam4265/pseuds/Sam4265
Summary: #OnlyInGotham would Red Hood and Dick Grayson flirt while Hood is saving him from his kidnappers





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this technically isn't a prompt, I just couldn't get the idea out of my head.

Donald Eisenhart was having a rather terrible day. First his sisters cat had pissed on his favorite chair. Then the dry cleaners tore his best suit. And now a bunch of goons in black ski masks were holding the guests at the latest Wayne charity gala hostage. Not that Bruce Wayne was even there. He had been, several hours ago, but he'd left with a dorky looking reporter almost two hours ago. Now the only Wayne left was Bruce's son, Dick Grayson. 

Donald sighed as he watched one of the robbers taunt Grayson with decidedly lewd comments not fit for polite society. Not that Donald was feeling very polite at the moment. No, he was more feeling a considerable amount of rage. 

Of course it wasn't long before one of the seemingly endless bat children made an appearance. This time it was Red Hood, a rarity Donald would admit. More often than not Hood was the one terrorizing these sort of shindigs. 

Hood made quick work of the goons, and then proceeded to begin to untie the guests. He was making his way across the room, and Donald was probably one of the farthest away from where he started, rather close to Grayson. Donald tried not to be ungrateful, but really this was just the icing on top of the shit cake that was his day. Donald was about to suggest Red Hood move just the tinniest bit faster, when Hood finally made it to Grayson. 

"Fancy seeing you here," Grayson snarked, a smile lighting his admittedly beautiful face. "Come here often?" He asked. Donald tried not to roll his eyes too hard.

"Nah, I'm mostly in it for the view," Hood said, and grabbed Grayson's ass. Donald's eyebrows shot straight into his hairline as Dick just laughed. He was being rather blasé about this, considering a well known and very dangerous vigilante was toying with him. 

"I see, so you're just here to save the damsel in distress?" Grayson asked.

"I don't see any damsels, just an idiot in distress," Hood replied. Now really, that was rather childish. Donald thought maybe he should say something. But again Grayson just laughed.

"Oh don't say that, you'll hurt my feelings." 

Donald thought Red Hood was taking an annoyingly long time to untie Grayson. 

"Don't play coy baby, I know you like it when it hurts," Red Hood said, barely more than a whisper. Donald thought he was probably the only one who heard it other than Grayson. Donald wondered if he looked as scandalized as he felt. Grayson, on the other hand, practically  _moaned_.

"Is that a promise?" He asked. Red Hood finished untying Grayson and proceeded to smack his ass. 

"You bet your sweet ass it is." 

Grayson grinned dopily at him, and blew him a kiss.

"Until next time then," he said, and walked off to help untie some of the few people left. Red Hood made his way over to Donald, and made short work of the ropes binding his wrists and ankles. 

"You know," Donald couldn't help but say. "This is really not the sort of place for that sort of thing. Next time you want to play grab ass with Bruce Wayne's son, I suggest doing it in private." 

Red Hood was dead silent, and he walked off with nothing but a disbelieving snort. 

\---

After everyone had been untied, and most of the guests had given their statements to the police and left, Bruce Wayne finally reappeared. He looked impeccable as always as Donald walked up to him.

"I have a question for you Mr. Wayne," Donald said, shaking the preferred hand. 

"Mr. Eisenhart," Wayne greeted. "Fire away."

"Is your son sleeping with Red Hood?" He asked bluntly. Wayne's face paled considerably, and he suddenly looked rather ill, if Donald were being honest.

"W-what makes you say that?" Wayne asked, choking on the words. 

"Just the flirting, and the ass grabbing." Donald replied. Wayne looked like he was going to faint. 

"The-" He cut himself off, and pulled out his phone. "If you'll excuse me Mr. Eisenhart, I need to have a talk with my son," he said darkly.

This didn't shock Donald. What did was when he answered the phone with a growled, "Jason." Donald didn't have the faintest idea who he could possibly be talking to, but he was tired and done with the day. He was going to go home and sleep for a week. Yes, that seemed like an excellent plan. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to send me prompts in the comments, feel free!


End file.
